Glad that it's Saturday!
------------------ ~Ono Kayoko's POV~ I woke up to music blaring outside of my room. I groaned at got up, heading to my door and opening it. I stomped over to Katsuki's room and pounded on his door because that was where the music was coming from. He opened the door and looked at me with a scowl on his face. "What?!" "Turn the music down! It's too early for that shit!" I yelled. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Katsuki said, turning off his speaker. "Thank you!" I smiled. I made my way to the first floor and into the kitchen. I saw Denki, Sero, Mina, and Kiri. "Morning guys." I said making my way to the coffee maker. "Mornin'." Kiri replied. "How did you sleep?" Mina asked. "Terrible. Katsu's been blaring music since last night because he can't get over the fact that he has a crush on Kisaki." I sighed, putting two pinches of sugar in my black coffee and then stirring it. "I'm glad I'm not on the same floor as you guys." Kaminari shook his head. "Very lucky. Having a room next to Bakubro is not something you'll want." Kirishima said nervously. "One time, Katsu blew up the wall and there was a little hole and Kiri could see Katsu's room." I laughed. "I had to stay in the room that was on the other side of Bakubro's for about 3 days." Kirishima chuckled. I sat on the empty seat in between Denki and Kiri. "Sero, how's being next to Todoroki?" "It's fine I guess. Except for the fact that he yells at his dad over the phone every night." Sero laughed. We started laughing so hard that coffee ended up spraying out of my nose. "Holy-" We started laughing harder while I tried to clean my nose. ------------------------ ~Third Person's POV~ "Denk-" Ono said before getting cut off by him. "Yeeyeeeee!" Kaminari said, holding up two thumbs. "Dunce face." Bakugo said as he rolled his eyes. "Eiji, can you explain how this supposed 'hang out with my best friend' became a 'hang out with the squad'?" Ono whispered to Kirishima. "Sero saw me waiting in the common room. That's how it all started." Kirishima smiled nervously. Ono rolled her eyes playfully while Kirishima smiled at the brown-haired female. 'They're so oblivious. They totally have a crush on each other.' Mina thought to herself while looking at Ono and Kirishima. "Ochan? Can we get something to eat?" Kisaki asked, looking over at the food court of the mall. "Sure! Guys let's go eat." Ono smiled. "Yeah! I'm hungry!" Sero exclaimed. The seven teens made their way to the food court and ordered their food. Ono sat in between Kirishima and Kisaki while Bakugo sat next to Kisaki and Mina sat in front of Ono, sitting in between Kaminari and Sero. "This is so good." Ono said as she ate her spicy soba. She, of course, had some black coffee to go with it. "You always drink coffee." Sero stated. "Coffee helps me sometimes when I'm really tired." Ono said. "I've always seen my parents drink it. I've seen Shota drink it. So, I started drinking coffee since I was twelve." "You've been drinking coffee for three years?" Kaminari asked. "Mhm." Ono laughed. "I'm a caffeine addict." "But you're always tired." Bakugo added. Everyone started chuckling at the face Ono made after Bakugo made that comment. ----------------------------